<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Coz by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096091">Just Coz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut, Hermes has a vagina, Incest, M/M, PIV Sex, Pet Names, is he trans if he’s a god? who knows, this is so self indulgent but what the hell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zagreus has mixed feelings about Hermes. Some of them are filthy. Hermes has no issues doing what he pleases with his cousin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zagreus/Hermes (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Coz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is 100% self indulgent I just think Hermes is a cutie and he should take Zagreus’s dick okay... also he can be trans because it’s my self indulgent smutfic and I get to choose the boy pussy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I told you not to call me that. Not now. Not like this.”</p>
<p>“Why not?” Hermes smirked, shifting in Zagreus’s lap. The bare flesh of their thighs touched for a moment, and Zagreus flinched.</p>
<p>“You know why,” Zag grumbled. He avoided Hermes’s eyes, beautiful as they were. Hermes leaned closer, their foreheads touching now.</p>
<p>“Come on, Coz,” Hermes whispered. “You really think if I called you by a different name that would change anything?”</p>
<p>He planted a gentle kiss on Zag’s cheek. Zag winced.</p>
<p>“What is it you don’t like about this, anyway?” Hermes asked, stroking the spot he’d just kissed as if tending a wound.</p>
<p>“You <i>know,</i>” Zag hissed. “We’re cousins. It’s not… it’s not <i>right.</i>”</p>
<p>“Never took you for one to play by the rules. Odd you’d make an exception for that one, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“I’m not making an exception. Look where you’re sitting.”</p>
<p>Hermes sank further into Zag’s lap, clothes shifting as he did so, leaving more skin touching. The warmth was pleasant for a moment even in the searing depths of the underworld, but gave way to a sickly heat as he began to pull Zag’s own clothes aside.</p>
<p>“Wait,” Zag muttered. He grasped Hermes’s hand, and Hermes held him back, his touch ever so soft and gentle.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” Hermes quipped. “I’ll try not to go too fast.”</p>
<p>“No, I…”</p>
<p>Hermes pulled his hand away. He looked hurt, his eyes going wide as he looked at Zag. Hermes wasn’t one to beg, but his eyes were almost pleading.</p>
<p>“You can go as fast as you like,” Zag conceded, pulling his own clothing aside. He wasn’t hard, but as he felt Hermes’s gentle hands on his cock he knew that wouldn’t be a problem for long. It took moments for Zag to go from nervous and soft to so hard it was almost painful, bucking his hips up and burying his head into the crook of Hermes’s neck. Fitting for Hermes to work quickly, after all.</p>
<p>Hermes shifted, sinking onto Zag’s cock. The warm tightness of his cunt was an immediate relief. Zag had never given much thought to why Hermes had a cunt. Sometimes he convinced himself he understood the reasoning for it-something to do with the childbearing needs of the Olympians, but he hadn’t really gathered that from anywhere besides his own head. It simply felt too good to question. He had no desire to have a discussion with Hermes about why his body was so beautiful-he only cared that it was in his lap.</p>
<p>Zag could never match Hermes in speed, of course. After a short and futile attempt to match the pace of his thrusts, Zag went limp, falling back into the luxurious pillows and allowing Hermes to ride him as quickly as he pleased. He wasn’t just being considerate when he told Hermes to go as quick as he liked, after all-he knew damn well it was an exhausting pace for anyone but the God of Swiftness, and he wanted nothing more than to be fucked into exhaustion.</p>
<p>Hermes didn’t slow after his first orgasm. Or his second. Zag relished the way he tightened around his cock, dug his nails into his flesh just enough to sting, let out a soft moan, and continued with his rapid motions without missing a beat. Of course, Zag was thoroughly spent after one, as he always was. He lay in bed, watching Hermes fuck himself on his cock, watching his seed dripping down Hermes’s thighs, fighting back exhaustion if only to continue taking in this beautiful sight.</p>
<p>At long last, Hermes collapsed upon Zag’s chest. Seed and slick poured out of him, and Zag felt a surge of pride at the mess they’d surely made of the sheets.</p>
<p>“I didn’t wear you out too much, did I, Coz?”</p>
<p>Zag was far too exhausted to protest at the nickname.</p>
<p>“No. It was perfect.”</p>
<p>“Think you’ll try and keep up next time?” Hermes rested his head against Zag’s chest, kissing his exposed collarbone vigorously. He seemed to somehow still have some energy left in him, even after all that.</p>
<p>“I’m always trying. You just never set a pace I can keep up with.”</p>
<p>“I told you I could slow down.”</p>
<p>“And I told you not to.”</p>
<p>“You’re a man of contradictions, aren’t you.”</p>
<p>“I suppose you could say that.”</p>
<p>“You know what I think,” Hermes said, a twinge of smugness in his voice. “I think you love it when I call you Coz. You love talking about how wrong it is, but I think that’s what you love about it.”</p>
<p>“Don’t start.” Zag made a pitiful attempt to roll out of bed, but between his exhaustion and the weight of Hermes on top of him he wasn’t going anywhere.</p>
<p>“You’re a rulebreaker. I love you too much to call you a brat, but you’ve got to admit, it’s not wrong. If someone tells you you can’t do something, you’ve simply got to do it. Even if you’d never do it of your own accord.”</p>
<p>“That’s not true.”</p>
<p>“The administrative chambers. You went back in there, even though you despised every moment you spent in them. All because your father told you not to.”</p>
<p>“That’s different.”</p>
<p>“How?”</p>
<p>“I mean, I don’t despise every moment I spend with you.”</p>
<p>“You’re too sweet, Coz.” Hermes kissed him again.</p>
<p>“Seriously. You think I’m just sleeping with you to upset my dad?”</p>
<p>“I think you’re sleeping with your cousin to upset your dad. I think you’re sleeping with me because I’m gorgeous.”</p>
<p>“You know me too damn well.”</p>
<p>“Of course I do.”</p>
<p>Zag may have come up with another quip, but he was far too tired at that point. Instead, he fell asleep with Hermes on top of him, kissing him tenderly. It was vile. He loved it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>